MISSION ABORT
by PolarBearPJs
Summary: Sometimes life decides that it wants to rain on your parade and you can deal with that but what is Ashton going to do when it's less like a little rain and more like a storm? High School AU story!


**Sometimes I want to punch myself in the face**

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know that you can back out now and no one would mind." My best friend and the closest thing I've got to a brother asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure... I think. I've never done this before and after all the convincing it took I'd feel completely stupid and ashamed of myself if I backed out now." I can tell he isn't completely convinced when he heard my slight hesitation but luckily he doesn't push the subject anymore.

"Alright then, don't hesitate to find me or ask for directions. If someone doesn't seem right to you make sure you avoid them or speak as little as you possibly can. Do you have everything? Do you have enough money? Is your phone fully charged? Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea!" Damn it, he's turning into his mother hen mode. I understand why he's getting like this but I better put an end to this before he decides to turn the car back around and drive back home.

"Hey, dude, chill! I get it! I'll come and find you anything goes wrong and I'll avoid all dodgy looking people. Yes, I have everything. Yes, I have enough money. I made sure to charge it all night so I hope it's fully charged. Just relax and take a deep breath. I thought I was meant to be the one freaking out but I guess you're the one who is doing enough for the both of us." Hopefully this calmed him down.

He lets out a deep breath, that's good. "Fine. I guess we should get out now since we don't have that long left till we need to be in."

Grabbing our bags, we made our way out of the car park and into the building. The walk was silent; the both of us taking this time to either calm ourselves down or remember our schedule of the day.

"Oi! Law! Ash!" Hearing this got us both out of our thinking states, "WAIT UP!" Looking back we see Law's friends; Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo. It took a few minutes of pushing their way through the crowed hallways but in the end they finally managed to make their way to us. "Damn *pant* you guys *pant* can walk *pant* fast *pant*." Shachi tried to get out whilst catching his breath.

"Sorry guys, I just wanted to get to the reception desk as soon as I could before class starts." I mumble apologetically.

Both Shachi and Penguin seemed to recover at that since they both let out a "So cute!" with a hint of a blush on their faces.

"Are you okay Bepo?" Law asked as he noticed the light haired blonde taking off his polar bear hat and using it to fan his face.

"I'm sorry." Bepo panted out.

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGISING?" Shachi and Penguin shouted.

"I'm sorry." Was their reply.

"So weak willed."

"Alright, that's enough. What are you students doing standing around here?" A man who I think was a teacher asked.

We looked at him and Penguin was the one to answer. "Oh! Professor Mihawk! Um, we were just going to show Ashton the way to the reception desk. She's new here."

"Is she now?" His head turned to me and I swear the golden eyes of his must be unnatural, there's no way someone could have been born with such awesome yet scary eyes.

"U-u-um, y-y-yes sir." I managed to squeak out under his intense stare. I think he managed to make out what I said though since he gave a barely noticeable nod of the head.

"I see. Well, I shall accompany Miss Ashton to the reception desk so you boys aren't late for homeroom."

"Yes sir!" The boys replied back. It seems like this teacher isn't someone who you should mess with. They all make their way to their homerooms after a brief glance back at me with smile and little sign of good luck.

Professor Mihawk turns in the opposite direction of the guys and starts walking off with me quickly following behind. "Now then, what is your full name child?" at least the walk isn't in an uncomfortable silence anymore.

"Ashton Lawliet."

"Well, Miss Lawliet, I do hope you don't cause any mischief like _some_ students do." What was the emphasis on the 'some' for? Is he implying that the guys are trouble makers? Well, if he is I can see where he's coming from.

Whilst I was stuck in my thoughts it seems like we came halt. I looked around and noticed that in front of me was the reception desk. I turned around to thank Professor Mihawk but it turned out that he mysteriously vanished into thin air.

"Hello there! What can I do for you?" I turned my head back around and faced the receptionist. In front of me was a lady with her black hair tied up in a loose pony tail and had an interesting pair of red glasses on her face.

"U-u-mm, H-h-hi. I-I-I'm the n-n-new student, Ashton Lawliet?" Well that came out more like a question that it should have. Damn, I wish I could punch myself in the face.

"Ah, yes! The new student! I heard you were coming today so I've got all of your things here in this pile. You're from England right? I bet it's going to be different from what you're used to." She kept on rambling whilst looking through the pile. "Here it is! Well I hope you have a good time here and I wish you luck!" She says after giving me my schedule, locker number, and a small map. Damn this school is big. "You better get off now; your homeroom class is just about to start. It's up the stairs at the end of this corridor and the 5th room on the left." I hope you have a good day!" She gives me a small wave before returning to her work. At least that saved me the trouble of getting lost.

After following the given directions I'm standing outside the door and am wishing that I had agreed with Law and went back home. I can hear the voices of other students through the door and it's making me even more hesitant to knock on the door. God, if you're listening right now, please could you set the building on fire so I don't have to knock on the door and somehow make a fool out of myself? I wait a minute. I don't think it's going to happen.

It took another minute and a major internal debate to work up the courage to even lift my arm to knock on the door. Good, now that that's done all I have to do is knock. I can slowly feel myself back out after thinking that.

I knew I would be left standing outside the room if I didn't knock now and I didn't want anyone to walk out of the room just to see me standing the looking like a statue so I blocked all thoughts off and timidly knocked on the door. The room fell silent. Oh god. No, no, no, no, no, no. Mission abort, MISSION ABORT.

I don't know how but through my major internal crisis I managed to hear a sentence that made me nervous yet excited all at once. A sentence that changed my life. That sentence was:

" _Come in."_

* * *

 **So I've actually decided to write a fic instead of reading one. Of course the first thing that came to mind was an AU high school One Piece fic (I'm blaming it on some of my dreams)  
**

 **I hope you liked it and I shall hopefully update soon. Also in future chapters the rating should be going up but for now it can stay where it is.**


End file.
